warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray of Shining Sun
r a y tom - tribe of rushing water - uncertain Thank you to Mooneffects for making this code format n o t e s so, a new tribe oc :). here are some notes and whatnot. *the lowercase letters are not a mistake and took quite a bit of time to add, so please don’t change it to capitals. *i am perfectly capable of spell checking/grammar checking/adding categories myself. please leave suggestions in the comments. *i will refer to him as ray in this page and outside of it so be prepared. *i ask you do not use my oc for anything without permission. if you don’t i will send him after you >:). a p p e a r a n c e ray is a mottled brown and ginger tom with amber eyes and pale tabby stripes. His paws, chest, and underbelly is white. ray isn’t a muscular cat, he is small and fairly skinny. perhaps the only thing odd about ray’s appearance is his lack of a tail. as in, instead of a tail he has a small stump in place of it. p e r s o n a l i t y *ray is extremely insecure and always worries about being perfect, but most of his worrying is for nothing. *worries about how he should’ve behaved in certain incidents long after they’ve happened. *precious baby uwu *always trying to impress *fails miserably *optimistic *impulsive and thinks of then now and not the later *isn’t really loyal to any tribe or clan, just want to be in one because he was raised to the belief that it was best to be in a group. *clumsy, results in him being not a very good fighter. *doesn’t really hold grudges. *somewhat ambitious h i s t o r y ray was born as sunny to rush and flame, two kitty pets that were bred together in two leg place. when sunny was a moon old, rush found out that she wouldn’t be able to keep her kits. the queen was enraged and took her kits and mate to thunderclan the next day. r e l a t i o n s h i p s Urna neque viverra justo nec ultrices dui sapien eget mi. Eu augue ut lectus arcu bibendum at. Mi bibendum neque egestas congue quisque. Neque gravida in fermentum et sollicitudin ac orci phasellus. Convallis convallis tellus id interdum velit laoreet id donec. Lacinia at quis risus sed vulputate odio ut. Sem fringilla ut morbi tincidunt augue. At tempor commodo ullamcorper a lacus vestibulum. Arcu odio ut sem nulla pharetra diam. Lacus viverra vitae congue eu consequat. Eros in cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare. Curabitur gravida arcu ac tortor dignissim convallis aenean. Eu sem integer vitae justo eget magna fermentum iaculis. Quam nulla porttitor massa id neque aliquam vestibulum. Dictum at tempor commodo ullamcorper a lacus. Aliquam eleifend mi in nulla posuere sollicitudin aliquam ultrices sagittis. t r i v i a Venenatis cras sed felis eget. Mi proin sed libero enim sed faucibus turpis in eu. Phasellus faucibus scelerisque eleifend donec pretium vulputate sapien nec sagittis. Sit amet consectetur adipiscing elit. Purus in mollis nunc sed id semper risus in. Sed ullamcorper morbi tincidunt ornare massa. Convallis posuere morbi leo urna. Habitasse platea dictumst quisque sagittis. Morbi leo urna molestie at elementum eu facilisis sed. Pretium fusce id velit ut tortor. Sed lectus vestibulum mattis ullamcorper velit sed. Vestibulum mattis ullamcorper velit sed ullamcorper morbi. g a l l e r y Ray of Shining Sun Headshot.png|Headshot Ray of Shining Sun CartoonizeMyPet.png|Cartoonize my Pet Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Characters Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Toms Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Cats Category:Prey-Hunters Category:Former Outsiders Category:Work In Progress